Sam and Mercedes' Tardis adventure
by Jadziwine
Summary: Sam and Mercedes meet the 10th Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness. Adventure/Romance/Drama. I know I'm intrigued as well!
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by LJ's clockwork-moon's Sam and Mercedes "Tardis Adventures" & a commentfic**

**A/N: I held out hope that some amazingly talented writer would write up this fic, but noone frigging did. so you're stuck with my ol' drivel. i'm sorry about that. like seriously. but the plot bunnies kept sticking around, and here we are.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Under all the awful colorful streamers and mood lightings in the highschool gym, it was like a breath of fresh air in an otherwise steadily growing dull existence,the realization that they were kindred spirits.

"You know who Chrestomanci is?" Sam questioned in a tone that was both skeptical and curious. He looked at his date in shock ever since he heard her grumblings during the whole Kurt-promqueen debacle.

"Uh yea, only the coolest ever 9-life Enchanter..." Mercedes grinned up at him. "You're like the only person I've met in the whole of Mckinley who knows who Chrestomanci is without wikipedia-ing it first." She confessed in an admiring tone.

"I KNOW. This is so frigging AWESOME. Someone else who realizes the greatness of Diana Wynne Jones," Sam gushed,a little too loudly as he and Mercedes continued swaying to the beat of the music, "... and I totally agree that if Chrestomanci were here, that whole prom queen fixed ballot thing wouldn't have happened. Stupid Figgins"

Mercedes nodded in firm agreement "Basically. I don't know what that man was thinking but he was every kind of wrong. and Diana was a goddess. Harry Potter is awesome and everything, but Chrestomanci is where I'm at now. I just wished more people would realize it as well..."

And on and on they went chatting about different fantasy adventure books they found were unfairly obscure well into the night and the walk home together after Rachel ditched them for Jesse. Not that they minded either, because it would have been a terribly boring conversation for an outsider who didn't have the same interest as they both shared.

When they got to Mercedes' house they decided to trade numbers, because a conversation so involved like that, couldn't be a one-off. Sam walked home that night feeling lighter inside than he'd had for ages. He was in his element during their 4 hour long rant. and so was Mercedes who was also high off the mutual connection.

By the next day he'd asked her to hang out via text so she'd invited him over to her house. This soon became tradition. Every chance they had free, they could be found hanging out together: sitting close, whispering and chatting. Giggling and snickering.

Their friendship was borne of a mutual loneliness that they never spoke about, but both felt deeply about. They rarely brought up the fact that outside of each other, noone really called them to hang out over the weekend or at the mall. They skirted around the issue that they were always free to meet up because not even the glee kids had time for them. Everyone too caught up in their own issues. So they relished their time together, soaking up new information about each other the way people do when they make new friends who feel like great old friends.

They shared a deep love of all things sci fi and fantasy/adventure. Be it books or films or tv shows. If Aliens were involved consider them interested.

Sam couldn't believe his luck when he found out that Mercedes despised Twilight as much as he did. both Quinn and Santana forced him to watch the movies although he'd warned them it sucked after he'd read the first 2 books. Quinn was Team Edward and Santana was Team Badguys. and Sam lost alot of respect for either of them.

Mercedes reveled in the fact that she didn't have to hide anymore. She didn't have to be sassy all the time in order to be noticed. Sam saw her, the real her. the clever girl who could see through other people's facades but clung to her own for dear life, who was quick thinking and actually really very good at math.

Loneliness and the bitterness that comes from being lonely slowly disappeared from their lives. Together they felt content, and apart, they knew that if they only just held on, they'd get to be together again in a few hours. and so life went for Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones as they forged on.

"Sam, the last time I saw you this excited was when Mr Schue gave out his cell number, now spill" chided Mercedes as she and Sam walked towards Astronomy class together.  
>"... that was the greatest day of my life" Sam said dreamily as Mercedes giggled at his lameness.<p>

He winked at her and said " well its just that theres a Firefly Marathon every Friday afternoon, showing at the Library for the ENTIRE MONTH! ... he looks at her expectantly and she doesn't fail to disappoint, her excitement at the news is just what he was anticipating. when the bell rang moments later they were both squealing in delight.

" we are SO there. " Mercedes said with finality as Sam grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the classroom.

Sure she could mention that she has the series on DVD but it wasn't just about the show, it was the experience. without saying it she knew Sam knew it as well, he also knew that as soon as the series was done, they'd have a movie night in Mercedes room to watch Serenity, the follow up movie to the Firefly series.

As they went to their seats at the back of the classroom, he whispered to her " wanna go to the park after school? I could bring my guitar?" she whispered a quick "sure" as she took out her books and passed him the notebook they used to write notes to each other back and forth.

After another uneventful Glee club where they didn't actually write any songs for Nationals, and everyone was too preoccupied to care, Mercedes was looking forward to a little fresh air. she was daydreaming when Tina nudged her.

She looked up quizzically at her, "whats up, T?" she asked.

Tina nosily got to the point " how come you're always hanging around with Sam these days? are you two dating or something?"

Mercedes chuckled "er..No, we're just friends. he's pretty awesome-" " So are you" Sam interrupted, obviously eavesdropping on the conversation.

" Sam mind your own beeswax."Mercedes goodnaturedly rolled her eyes and giggled along with Tina.

"well I'm glad, you two seem to have alot in common. we should all hang out next week or something?" Tina said when both Mercedes and Sam agreed.

The final bell for the day rang shortly after that, eagerly they walked to their lockers together before leaving for the park. Neither had to bring any textbooks home, so they put both of their notebooks into Mercedes' bag to save space, since Sam was already carrying his guitar.

"so now we've got people interested in hanging out with us. I think this means we're popular now" Sam said dryly as he leaned against the locker next to Mercedes waiting for her.

She laughed as she applied her lipgloss and fixed her hair in the mirror. " I think so too. wanna ditch them?" she grinned at him evily as she slammed her locker shut

" Hell YES" he replied as they walked towards the school doors,heading in the direction of the nearby park.

" I just think its funny, they don't mind when we're all friendless and zombie like. but the second we seem a little bit cheered up, they start demanding answers" Sam said as he shifted his guitar about. " I mean shouldn't the concern have been when it was needed?"

Mercedes rubs his arm in consolation, she knows this is a sore subject for him still. although she was still a bit bitter, it was nothing compared to Sam's. She was used to being an outsider, he wasn't.

" Don't worry about it, its not worth fussing over. We've got each other now. which is way coo-" she was saying before staring off into the distance.

Sam not noticing continued on talking " yea you're right, I love that I've got you in my life now. actually i've been wanting to say something about that for awhile now. I know we've only been hanging out for a month or so but I was thinking...er Mercedes? are you listening? what are you staring at ? "

"Sam, do you see that big Blue box straight ahead?" Mercedes asked in a small voice. " 'cause nobody else seems too." and as if on cue, someone walking by it, swerved around it without even looking back. as if they were avoiding dog poo or something else invisible from a distance.

Sam followed his best friends gaze and saw it. " whoa, I see it. thats really strange. lets go check it out" he said, leading Mercedes by the hand to the front of the strange large telephone box.

"what the hell is a Police Call Box?" Mercedes said with furrowed brows.

"oooh it says Public, so we can peek in" said Sam eagerly as he went to open the door.

"nosey ass white people" Mercedes murmured to herself as she followed closely behind Sam.

"Hey I heard that,missy!" Sam said in a mock stern voice. " I'm not nosey, I'm curious. oooh its unlocke-...WHOA" Sam gasped upon opening the door wider.

"Sam, what is it? what is it?" Mercedes said worriedly as she pushed her head around Sam's torso to peek in. " holy crap. its huge in here! Sam, MOVE. I want to see better" she said as she pushed him further into the room.

"Mercedes, I think this may be the greatest day of my life" Sam said as he slipped his hand into hers.

"Jack, I think you're getting paranoid in your old age. I told you there was nobody in the Tardis. but you had me barging back in here to check and for what? I've checked all the open rooms back there and theres nothing" The Doctor complained.

"Doc, why don't you just look towards the door, if you don't believe me" Jack said ominiously.

"the door Jack? you bloody well know there was nobody at the door when we burst in here a few minutes ago." he replied impatiently.

" I think i could tell if there were intruders in the Tardis...er I may have spoke to soon" He said as he saw the two teenagers standing at the door, staring back at them in shock and wonder.

"Mercedes, I think this might be a government conspiracy we've uncovered" the tall blonde boy murmured to the short chocolate girl next to him. She nodded with wide eyes as if what he said was the gospel truth.

"Excuse me, who are you? and how did you get into the Tardis without a key?" the Doctor questioned them. He didn't seem particularly upset just very intrigued.

Jack whispered to him " these are the 2, I saw coming in, when I alerted you. apparently theres a rift in time or something, because they showed up like 5 minutes after us instead."

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow up at him but said " Jack shut up, I'm introducing myself... go on then, Who are you both?"

Sam spoke up first, "Er the door was unlocked,Sir. we noticed that nobody else seemed to see this big ole blue box, so we came to nose around. are we going to jail? I don't think its breaking and entering if the door was left open and we wandered in is it?" Sam rambled on before Mercedes squeezed his hand to stop him.

" I'm Mercedes Jones and he's Sam evans. we're juniors at Mckinley high thats only a few blocks from here. sorry to intrude. We didn't mean any harm" she quickly added as she tugged him towards the door.

It slammed shut by itself. Much to the shock and consternation of everyone inside.

" uh, could you let us out please? we didn't see anything. I swear! we're only 16! we have so much life to LIVE" Sam said in an increasingly panicked tone.

"Sam, hush. the door slammed on its own. Sir, we'd like to be on our way, so if you could open the door for us. we'll be out of your hair in no time." Mercedes said in a calm tone, even tho her grip on Sam's hand was getting tighter by the second.

"I had nothing to do with the door shutting. how very odd. I'm the Doctor by the way, and thats Captain Jack Harkness. I don't know how you got in because the Tardis usually stops all that. and now this, what in the world is going on?" He remarked as he pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and stalked towards the door trying to pull it open to no avail.

"Hi kids, we're going to try to sort this out as soon as possible, so just sit tight while the Doctor and I figure out whats the reason for the hold up". Jack said in a soothing tone and with a reassuring smile.

The two teens sat in the navigators seat by the console, curled up close as they stared warily as the two men spoke in hurried hushed tones. they could tell that they were just as lost and confused at they were.

"We seem to be stuck for the time being, I'm afraid" was the first thing the Doctor said to them after 30 minutes of doggedly trying to open the Tardis door.

Sam and Mercedes looked at each other and nodded. " We figured that out ourselves about 25 minutes back" Mercedes said rather sassily. Jack didn't bother to try to hide his grin. while the Doctor seemed a bit perplexed.

"Right, well er I'm glad then. do you have any questions ?" He seemed genuinely interested.

" how is it so big on the inside but from the outside it looks like an old telephone booth?" Sam asked looking alot less flustered.

The Doctor explained it to Sam as Mercedes stood up to look around a bit more.

" why does he call himself "the Doctor" she asked Jack who was following her with his eyes.

"thats his name, everyone calls him that" he replied.

"oh. okay so like then?"she mused.

Jack chuckled " sure".

"so what do you two in school for fun?" Jack asked trying to break up the silence. Mercedes and Sam glanced at each other and said at the same time " glee club".

" whats that?" asked the Doctor?

" oh its like a group of us sing for competitions and for fun and stuff" Sam responded.

" oooh always did love a singsong, me!" the Doctor replied cheerfully.

Sam and Mercedes smiled warily at him,as if he was a crazy person.

" so are you any good?" asked Jack.

" she is. she's beyond awesome. and i'm not too bad myself" Sam proudly said, beaming at Mercedes.

She blushed and said " he's just being modest. he's fantastic"

Jack and the Doctor look at each other meaningfully.

"er do you have a bathroom?" Sam asks quietly, Jack nodded and lead him to the nearest one.

Mercedes and the Doctor found each other awkwardly alone together.

" so Jones eh? I knew a Jones once. her named started with an M too" the Doctor said in a quiet,wistful way that showed he was trying too hard to sound impassive.

Mercedes looked at him truly for the first time for the day. " I'm nothing like her. I won't let you regret me." she said in her brutally honest way. The Doctor looked at her alarmed and ashamed at the same time as Jack and Sam came back into the room chatting about Aliens.

"Mercedes, Jack said Aliens actually exists! and some are on Earth!" Sam said excitedly as he squeezed back into the chair next to her.

"are you serious? are they green? seriously atleast one species has to be green" She said to him equally excited. all seriousness gone from her face in an instant.

" who cares about green aliens. they should be purple aliens!" Sam said as he begun to tickle her. She giggled and squirmed away. "can we see Aliens while we're stuck in here with you two?" She asked cheerfully.

" theres one right in front of you" Jack said knowingly.

" who? The Doctor? you're not an alien are you Doctor?" Sam and Mercedes said at the same time, completely unbelieving. He nodded smugly.

" Wow... how anticlimactic" Sam blurted out.

" I know right? maybe he has like a perception changing ring or something" Mercedes says smartly. Jack grinned and shook his head " oh right, so no he's just lame. no offense Doctor" She said politely.

The Doctor looked at her completely offended.

"So what about you, Jack? are you an alien too or are you a regular human who just enjoys the company of British Aliens" Sam inquired in one of his hard to place impersonation voices.

"uh actually yes I'm human, but I'm kind of immortal" Jack replied hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"you're immortal? like Highlander "there can be only one" Immortal? " Sam blurts out, obviously impressed. Even Mercedes looked suitably awestruck to be in the presence of someone who can't die.

" so are you like 500 years old? do you age? oh my god, do you drink the blood of the innocents in order to maintain your youthly physique" Sam continued babbling on as Mercedes shakes her head hopelessly. Her indulgent smile his way only eggs him on to continue his interrogation.

The only thing that stopped him was the sound of the Tardis starting its familiar whooshing song.

" er Doctor? why is the Tardis moving?" Jack said panic rising in his voice. The Doctor and Jack rush around the console pushing and pulling switches , trying to get ahold of the situation. while Sam and Mercedes all traces of humor gone from their faces as they clutch each other tightly, eyes wide with fear.

"maybe we're in space, Sam" Mercedes whispered, feigning confidence in the situation, " we could finally see those aliens. remember how much we love space Sam?" she hugs him close to her as she feels his heart steady amidst the thrashing around of the space craft. She doggedly refused to mention the whirlwind of sounds and movement all around them.

" yeah and this IS a spaceship, atleast thats what the Doctor told me. Jack said it was time machine too, so we probably won't even miss Nationals even if we were stuck out here for a year!" He said soothingly into her hair as he pulled her in closer.

"How come you wanted to aliens to be green? I thought purple was your favorite color" Sam inquired softly changing the subject.

" not anymore. its now green".

Sam tilted his head towards her, searching her face for an answer

" When did that happen?" he questioned.

She shrugged, what did she have to lose anyway, they were in freakin' SPACE. " since I realized your eyes were green" she said with a soft slightly bashful smile.

Sam's cheeks grew 2 shades pinker but it didn't dampen the megawatt smile he gave her in return.

"Doctor I think we need to get those kids back home as soon as possible. they're too young. there's too many dangers that they are completely unprepared for." Jack implored. he'd seen too many lives destroyed during his time with the Doctor. and he didn't want it for Sam and Mercedes.

"Jack, don't you think I know that? If i had any control over this situation I'd have kicked them out over an hour ago. done and dusted, but its out of my control. I don't know whats going on but the Tardis seems to have plans of her own" The Doctor replied irritably.

" I know Doc, but they're just so innocent. and he's madly in love with her and she doesn't want to believe it yet. I want them to have a chance"

"Doctor ,I think i've gone soft in my old age" Jack sighed as he slumped against the console.

"you and me both ,Jack. but I think they'll do fine during this. especially that girl. She's pretty tough. She read me like a book. I'll have to watch myself around her. I don't know about him tho, I need more time. its always about time with me, isn't it?" the Doctor said warily.

he turned abruptly ,announcing loudly with a wild grin plastered on his face " we're currently floating in space, children. you might want to have a look-see" Sam and Mercedes bolted upright in excitement.

"Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans, welcome to the Universe" he said grandly as he opened the door to show the starry landscape.

Silent awe was the response as they moved to stand and stare at space in all its glory.

After sitting with their feet dangling out into space, staring for nearly an hour. The situation started to sink in slowly. Sam took to pacing, while Mercedes took up the navigators seat again. The doctor sat next to her while Jack found himself a comfortable spot.

" Doctor, the door opens now, does that mean we can go back home?" Mercedes asked with cautious hope.

" I'm sorry but I dont' think so Mercedes, there must be a reason that the Tardis disregarded protocol and we were taken into space by force. So I think we'll just have to wait and see where she leads us. but I promise you, this is also a time machine. nobody will even know you were gone" The Doctor said meaningfully, his eyes searching hers. He needed her to understand this wasn't his decision.

She simply smiled softly at him and nodded in understanding. " I bet you get blamed alot huh? " Mercedes remarked to him looking at him in a thoughtful way.

The Doctor stared straight ahead before answering neutrally" what makes you think that?"

" you keep trying to convey that this isn't your fault. that its not within your control. I know how people are, always looking for a reason why and a scapegoat." she said rather kindly.

" Sam and I don't blame you. well you know uh actually I don't. Sam might though" Mercedes teased. He grinned back at her.

The Tardis started jarring about suddenly again. throwing everyone this way and that.

" What the hell is going on? why can't this thing fly smoothly" Sam yelled. The doctor struggled over to the console to see what was going on.

"She's not a thing, Sam! the Tardis is a sentient bein- oh look, We're landing, Everyone hold tight" he yelled back.

"Where and When are we, Doc?" Jack said suspiciously, as he edged over to peek at the screen. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw where they were. " I know this place, theres no real threat. its just basically a bar" .

he walked to the door and yanked it open. There was a giant sign that said " Gobblox's joint" with a smaller sign that said "Karaoke every night"

" Um, how come that sign is in English" Sam said warily. Mercedes perked up with she saw the Karaoke sign.

" I think i might like traveling the universe" She said as she leaned her head out the doorway, staring all around.

The doctor pushed past them all and stepped outside as if he owned the place

" Its the Tardis translating for you. you should be able to understand everything here as long as the Tardis is nearby" he murmured as he fixed his clothes.

Sam and Mercedes grinned at each other before saying "AWESOME" at the same time. Sam quickly grabbed his guitar before following Mercedes out. Jack chuckled to himself as he closed the Tardis door behind them.

" right well lets have a look around, shall we? since we're here. there must be a reason" The doctor said to noone in particular as he buzzed off further into the bar.

It looked like any old slightly darkened bar or pub. slightly sticky looking tables, a grumpy looking Bartender, and patrons who you could tell wanted to be left alone. The only difference was that the other customers were aliens. like really obvious aliens. both Mercedes and Sam got what they wanted, there were purple ones and green ones. and oddly humanoid ones with extra long necks and additional appendages and other strange sights.

Although the 2 human teens oggled them, everyone else didn't seem even the slightest bit curious about them.

but there was one person way in the back that seemed very interested in the newcomers.

***********************  
>Reviews would be brilliant!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was inspired by LJ's clockwork-moon's Sam and Mercedes "Tardis Adventures" & a commentfic**

**A/N: Thankyou everyone for the amazing reviews. I love everyone of you succulent Samcedes fic readers and writers. you don't even KNOW.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

*********************** Chapter 2

As Sam and Mercedes found a table, chatting excitedly about the prospect of singing in front of Aliens, Jack wandered in the opposite direction of where the Doctor took off to.

"Seriously, Mercedes, this is all kinds of awesome. Who would think we'd be in space, doing karaoke? Do you think they'd have our song choices? They couldn't possibly have our song choices could they?" Sam said, getting increasingly flustered by the prospect that the rest of the universe isn't as familiar with his Zune music selection.

"Sam, you've got your guitar and that gorgeous voice of yours. You'll be great, you always are." Mercedes said rationally, not realizing what her words meant to him.

Sam beamed at her in gratitude, "I know what song I want to sing to you up there".

Mercedes eyes widened "You want to sing a song to me? Why?" She added suspiciously.

" because...I think your amazing. and this song says all the things I want to say to you" He replied in a bold, nervous way.

Sam figured that traveling the universe in a spaceship that looked like a blue telephone box with a crazy british dude and Jack, was a once in a lifetime sort of thing and he wasn't going to let a chance like this pass him by.

"well as long as it isn't "fat-bottomed girls" or "Sista Big bones" or anything like that" She warned him wisely. He grinned at her remembering Puck's ill-advised love song to Lauren.

Jack walked over and sat next to Mercedes as Sam made his way over to the Bartender to inquire over the rules for Karaokeing.

"so are you two really going to sing?" Jack said smiling at Mercedes whose eyes never moved as she adoringly watched Sam negotiate.  
>She turned around to see Jack giving her a knowing look and her face went flush in response.<p>

Captain Jack Harkness was the kind of person that you felt comfortable with right off the bat. He wouldn't have been a bad replacement for Mr Schuester in Mercedes' mind. He was as sharp as he was kind, yet he had an authorative way about him that mixed with his natural mischiveous looks made him all the more attractive. in a "he could practically be my dad way",of course.

"I bet you could sing too" Mercedes remarked swiftly, trying to divert Jack's attention. he looked very much like he wanted to put his 2-cents in.

Jack laughed throatily. " well, i've been known to ham up a song or 2. Broadway mostly"

Mercedes grinned at him nodding, "Le Catalogue" she said haughtily remembering Kurt and Rachel's obsession.

"why, Miz Jones, I wouldn't have pegged you for a Broadway buff" Jack commented in a faux southern drawl.

"I'm not. but some of my friends, are FANATICS." She replied wistfully. "not that I haven't picked up a few things" She mused as her attention shifted back to Sam as he set up on stage.

"you like him don't you?" Jack said softly, with a nostalgic look in his eyes.

" love him" Mercedes replied without thinking. when she realized her admittance, she stealthily tacked on " like a..a bro-ther?...I..I mean"

Jack took pity on her " don't worry, I'll keep your secret"

Mercedes smiled at him gratefully, embarassment still etched on her face.

"how'd you guess?" Mercedes finally whispered, looking slightly ashamed

"I've been around quite awhile, darlin'. Its now sort of my thing. I can see cupid's arrows sticking out a mile away" Jack whispered back with a big charming grin plastered on her face. Somehow that made her feel loads better, but she couldn't figure out why.

Music filled the air as Sam started strumming his guitar. a simple melody enveloped the room as Sam's clear voice started singing.

**_" i whisper words about you endlessly _**

**_mostly to myself 'cause you make me believe_**

**_no one could ever love you like i could_**

**_there wouldn't be a day you'd feel alone _**

**_and never would there be a time you didn't know '_**

**_cause no one could ever love you like i could"_**

Jack's ears and eyes perked up. The kid didn't sound too bad, he stole a glance at Mercedes and saw that trying to talk to her at that moment would have been futile.

Sam never took his eyes off of Mercedes. and nothing short of an earthquake could have tore her eyes away from his. by the time he got to the chorus, she'd stopped breathing.

**_"so if you'd be the one to share my dreams_**

**_i'd never let you go _**

**_if you'd stay with me_**

**_i promise you would know _**

**_of all the times i reached out for you_**

**_girl can't you see how i adore you_**

**_i couldn't spend my life without you _**

**_please believe me i would never doubt you."_**

Yup, Mercedes Jones officially no longer needed air to breathe. She just sat like a statue. shocked into silence, absorbing every word he sang. her heart thumping heavily in her chest was the only sign of life.

**_"i'll be the one to answer all your prayers_**

**_anytime you need me, know that i'll be there _**

**_'cause no one could ever love you like i could _**

**_i'm hopin' that you hear these prayers of mine_**

**_i'm hopin' that we'll be together for all times _**

**_'cause no one could ever love you like i could"_**

3 thoughts kept floating back and forth in her mind. the first one was, " _Sam knew Marc Anthony songs? he never said?"_ the second was_ " He sounds amazing. why is he so damned hot?."_and the third most repetitve thought was "_ HOLY CRAP. SAM EVANS IS SINGING THIS SONG TO ME. IS HE SAYING HE LOVES ME? YES HE DEFINITELY DID"_

**_"oh! i would do anything_**

**_to share that special place in your heart _**

**_please let me be the one_**

**_who would mean everything _**

**_there'll be no one to keep us apart."_**

Jack barely heard her mutter " have I died and gone to heaven?". He grinned beatifically at her, as the Doctor found his way to their table and sat down.

"whoa, was that Sam singing like that?" was the first thing he said. and was quickly told to hush by both Jack and Mercedes who somehow ended up holding hands tightly as Sam finished crooning his love song.

**_"of all the times i reached out for you girl _**

**_can't you see how i adore you_**

**_i couldn't spend my life without you _**

**_please believe me i would never doubt you_**

**_of all the times i reached out for you_**

**_girl can't you see i'm dying for you _**

**_i couldn't spend my life without you _**

**_please believe me i would never doubt you"_**

Mercedes turned to the two men and beamed wildly at them.

" He loves me" she said in a tone that was both matter of fact and completely in awe.

Jack squeezed her hand one last time, smiling happily at her, while the Doctor grinned sheepishly,looking sort of uncomfortable. " well then, go get him, girl" Jack egged her on.

Without another word she rushed towards Sam near the stage, who looked more than happy to see her.

"so um did you like the song"

" I loved it"

"um did you listen to the words? because I really meant them"

"I did, I heard every word. it was beautiful but can you do me a favor now?

Sam looked at her slightly puzzled " yea sure, of course"  
>Mercedes grinned widely at him " kiss me"<br>She didn't have to tell Sam twice, by the time she finished her sentence Mercedes was being throughly snogged.

Jack hooted and hollered as if he'd been waiting years for them to get together, even though it was only mere hours. They pulled apart slowly, to catch their breath and to beam happily at Jack.

They made their way back to the table, arms still intertwined, looking very satisfied with themselves.

"I told you,guys, he was great" Mercedes said proudly to the 2 sitting men.

" you weren't kidding. Sam, that was wonderful" Jack clapped his back enthusiastically.

"couldn't have done better myself" The Doctor said ignoring the looks of disbelief.

" I want to sing a song back to you but I doubt my ipod would play loud enough for everyone to hear" Mercedes complained as Sam pulled her chair closer to his.

"let me see that" the Doctor said taking her ipod from her, he used his sonicscrewdriver to fiddle with it.

"there that'll amplify the song you pick so you can hear it all the way in the Tardis" He said as he handed it back to a very grateful Mercedes.

"wow Thanks, Doc! you are so awesome. you should totally patent that screwdriver thingie. and i take back what i said about you being a giant dork and all" Mercedes said as she scrolled through her song choices.

"you called me a giant dork? WHEN?" The Doctor demanded obiviously affronted by the idea of not being super cool.

everyone else giggled at his grumpy face.

* * *

><p>Mercedes walked up to the stage, thanking her lucky stars that she listened to Rachel and started downloading the instrumental versions to all the songs she wanted to sing.<p>

She took a deep breath and pressed play. as the peppy familiar beat started playing Mercedes knew that this was the song for Sam all along.

She started dancing as she sang because it was that kind of day, and that kind of song.

**_Honey, honey_**  
><strong><em>I can see the stars all the way from here<em>**  
><strong><em>Can't you see the glow on the window pane?<em>**  
><strong><em>I can feel the sun whenever you're near<em>**  
><strong><em>Every time you touch me I just melt away<em>**

**_Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear._**  
><strong><em>(They say love hurts)<em>**  
><strong><em>But I know<em>**  
><strong><em>(It's gonna take the real work)<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my fears<em>**  
><strong><em>And finally you put me first<em>**

Sam had heard Mercedes sing countless times, and each time always blew him away. but this time was different. this song was for him and she belted it out as if she was singing directly to his soul. He wished he'd seen her sooner instead of getting caught up with being popular and all the glitz and glamour that comes with that.

_**Baby it's you.**_  
><em><strong>You're the one I love.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one I need.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the only one I see.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come on baby it's you.<strong>_

_**You're the one that gives your all.**_  
><em><strong>You're the one I can always call.<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I need you make everything stop.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Finally you put my love on top.<strong>_

Sam grinned and started clapping along in time with the music. Sam didn't regret being with Quinn but he did regret not getting to know Mercedes sooner. He'd wasted the whole school year trying to claw his way to the top to finally be accepted, when all along there was a girl who accepted him just as he was. Mercedes practically glowed on stage and it was because he finally did something right and true to his heart. He was grateful that he had the chance to do that.

**_Come on baby_**  
><strong><em>I can hear the wind whipping past my face.<em>**  
><strong><em>As we dance the night away.<em>**  
><strong><em>Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne.<em>**  
><strong><em>As I kiss you again, and again, and again and again.<em>**

**_Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)_**  
><strong><em>But I know (It's gonna take the real work)<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my fears.<em>**  
><strong><em>And finally you put me first.<em>**

The song was infectiously upbeat and even the crabby customers picked up on the good vibes. Jack was wolfwhistling as Mercedes got more and more into the song. The Doctor just looked completely awestruck. Sam's heart felt so full he thought it would burst. Jack gripped his arm and loudly said " look how she's working that crowd! they're going wild for her".

_**Baby it's you.**_  
><em><strong>You're the one I love.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one I need.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the only one I see.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come on baby it's you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one that gives your all.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one I can always call.<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I need you make everything stop.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Finally you put my love on top<strong>_

Sam looked around and saw the strangest most awesomest thing ever. Purple, green, multi appendaged and all the other dismal looking bar patrons, including that depressed looking bartender, were all dancing along in their seats, clapping in beat with as the song crescendoed. Mercedes was in her element as she danced towards their table, pulling Sam up out of his seat, singing the last of the song against his lips as she kissed him.

The applause was deafening.

" I think I'm in love" Jack swooned, hand over his heart, still riding the high of the song.

" you ain't kidding there, mate... that was just..WOW" The Doctor said in a dreamy voice still looking a bit shocked.

"yea she does that to people alot, after they hear her sing" Sam said confidently as he hugged a blushing Mercedes.

"Thanks guys! SAM! _Aliens, _gave me a standing ovation. and I think one of them whistled at me!" Mercedes said in a wonderstruck voice

"er the whistle was me" Jack confided. Mercedes let go of Sam only to give Jack a huge hug in gratitude.

Someone slow-clapped their way toward them. Jack was the first to turn as a tall blonde woman, exaggeratingly sauntered over.

" Well hello there, and who are you?" Jack grinned his trademark smouldering grin. the look that launched a thousand and one crushes, mind you.

Sam and Mercedes turned to look at who Jack was talking to and gasped.

" Miss Holiday, what are you doing here? Mercedes intoned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yayy for uninteresting cliffhangers. LOL. **

**anyway I updated so fast because I'm leaving for England next thursday and If i don't do some postings, I'll just abandon shit like I usually do.**

**Song: "Noone" by Marc Anthony and " Love on top" by Beyonce**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story was inspired by LJ's clockwork-moon's Sam and Mercedes "Tardis Adventures" & a commentfic**

**This is a short chapter that I'm dedicating to emzjuk, Isis Aurora Tomoe, and mariposafria who I stalk devotedly.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Miss Holiday? You do know you're in space, right?" Sam inquired, more confused than ever.

"Hi kids, I just heard your songs... and I just wanted to tell you that you were both RAD!" Holly Holiday replied as cheerful as ever. However, this time it didn't seem so cheerful as much as pyschotic.

"You guys know her?" Jack asked getting out of his seat slowly and carefully. While the Doctor stayed silent, quietly taking his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.

"Yea, she's a substitute teacher at our school." Mercedes answered, still staring at Holly as if she couldn't really trust her eyes. " What are you doing here, Miss Holiday? HOW did you get here?"

"Well, I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd pop by." She replied grinning wildly. Were her teeth always this pointy?

Miss Holiday stepped closer to where Sam and Mercedes stood. They backed up but she kept on moving uncomfortably closer to them.

"Um, Miss Holiday, no offense but how come you have baby-eating teeth? And and how come your skin is sort of bubbling up in a weird way?" Sam chattered on nervously as he pushed Mercedes behind him, still backing away from the ever advancing subsitute teacher.

"Why, Sam you're so very clever. there's no use in hiding anymore is there? I was trapped in that hell hole called Lima,Ohio for far too long. My ship crashed and needed power when I stumbled upon your smelly little glee club having a sing along, and noticed that my ship started showing signs of life whenever the songs got powerful enough," she looked pointedly at Mercedes during this part.

" I quickly created this body and it was easy enough to infilitrate your school since the Administration staff is lackluster at best. Then, all I had to do was worm my way into your little group.

In one impossibly fast swoop she'd literally exploded out of her "Holly Holiday" skin suit and snatched both Sam and Mercedes in her suddenly multiple slimey, oozey arms.

She was no longer, a tall, thin, mildly attractive-on-her-good-days-with-lots-of-makeup, blonde. Now she was a 6ft tall enormously wide beast of a creature with 6 arms on either side of her mottled yet gooey body. Her shapeless boney legs were now replaced with 14 1/2 even less shapely pincer nubs hybrids. The creature that was once was Holly Holiday, was now a truly gross sight to behold.

"Doctor, what in the hell is THAT?" Jack said, obviously disgusted by Holly's change.

The Doctor quickly tried to scan its form with the sonic screwdriver, as both Sam and Mercedes struggled against its drippy, wet forearms. If they tried to scream moist bits would enter their mouths, so they wisely chose to keep tight lipped.

"its an Orgasmatron. a treacherous, carniverous creature. I haven't seen one of you in years" The Doctor said oddly conversationally.

"We're nomadic, and like to travel alone" The thing that was once Holly responded matter of factly.

"What do you want with Sam and Mercedes?" The Doctor asked calmly as he edged closer.

"I need them to power up my ship. I need to get back to roaming the stars, instead of being trapped." The creature answered back reasonably. " Now don't come any closer, Doctor".

"Why do you need Sam and Mercedes in particular, since I'm guessing you were the one that caused that time lapse that Jack noticed?"

"You two remember the Night of Neglect, don't you?" they both nodded, still struggling. "Well, after Mercedes sang, my ship was powered for weeks. it took me awhile to figure out who had the strongest voice in that group"

Mercedes took a chance and snarkily replied 'Yea, because you kept hogging the spotlight for yourself." The monster's grip tightened around her midsection until she was whimpering in pain.

Jack took this as his cue to step in, but the creature was too fast for him and shot him with something foul smelling and probably venomous because he fell to the ground, not breathing.

Sam yelled out, his strength renewed, he struggled harder than ever as Mercedes screamed, " Jack, get up! oh God please! Jack, please get up!"

The Doctor took this as an oppurtunity to turn up the sonic sound to the creature's own frequency. It let out a blood curdling cry as it let go of both teens in attempt to cover its ears, wherever they were.

Mercedes and Sam rushed over to check on Jack, who took a minute or 2 to revive himself. Sam let out a sigh of relief as Mercedes stormed back over to the whimpering Alien.

" I should have known, something was up with you. Your voice was way to shrieky. and only a monster would think that you could sing Cee-lo or Adele better than me" She said meanly, adding insult to injury. No-Longer-Holly gave her a dirty look as Mercedes walked off.

Jack and Sam chuckled as they got up off the floor.

The Doctor didn't look so amused, he was watching the other patrons as they all started to head their way. "Uh guys, I think we should get back into the Tardis. NOW!" he said urgently.

Jack didn't need to told twice, as he started dragging both kids towards were the Tardis stood. He didn't miss the menacing looks on the other aliens faces.

Neither Mercedes nor Sam were able to see what the big problem was because the aliens all sort of looked creepy to them. Jack nearly had them pushed through the safety of the Tardis doors when Mercedes remembered Sam's guitar was still laying on the table. He loved that guitar, she couldn't let him leave it behind.

"Wait Jack, I've got to get Sam's guitar," She said as she wiggled out of his grip and ran forward.

"Mercedes, No!" Jack, Sam and the Doctor all screamed as a particularly terrifying looking alien grabbed her as she grasped Sam's guitar.

It couldn't haven taken less than 10 seconds but Mercedes was gone.

One by One so did all of the other Aliens, including Nolonger-Holly. The bar itself started to de-materialize.

"Doctor, I think this was a set up" Jack whispered in despair.  
>Sam was inconsolable while the Doctor frantically tried to scan for any trace of a lead.<p>

"I think I've got something, get into the Tardis, both of you. We've got to find Mercedes."The Doctor implored, rushing into the Tardis straight over to the console.

Sam sat clutching Mercedes' bookbag, his face pale and drawn. He didn't cry. He didn't make a single sound as the Tardis whirred into action. He just stared ahead his face getting harder and more determined as the seconds ticked by.

The Doctor and Jack ran back and forth trying to find some way they could link to Mercedes's whereabouts. but they'd hit a deadend. the Doctor maddeningly pulled at his hair, staring at the screen, whispering harshly to himself "Think, think, think..!"

Jack broke the news to Sam himself. " I'm so sorry Sam, but we'll find her. I swear to you"

"I'm going to the bathroom." Sam announced to noone in particular. He took the bag with him. Not until he made sure the door was locked did he slide to the floor, and sob his guts out.

It was the quiet, muffled soul-wrenching sobs of someone who lost somethng so precious, they didn't want to share their grief with anyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I chose orgasmatron because it never fails to crack me up. I'm dedicating that word to all the luscious Smut writers in our fandom. and my sister 3**

**p.s I never did like that Holly hoe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story was inspired by LJ's clockwork-moon's Sam and Mercedes "Tardis Adventures" & a commentfic**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Mercedes Jones was pissed. like seriously, extremely pissed. Her usually well maintained hair, was totally ruined. and she was wearing a horrific orange onesie or something. either way it was terrible.

She missed Sam,very much. She knew he'd come find her, so she didn't worry about that. Mercedes knew with a kind of wild faith,that the Doctor and Jack would help him do so. Even though she'd only known them for a few hours, she knew they were do right kind of men.

She didn't understand a word her captors were saying which made her even more frustrated but she did make out the horrifying form of Nolonger-Holly Holiday.

"I should have choked her when I had the chance" Mercedes muttered to herself. she looked around at the room they kept her in. It was dingy,cold and slightly smelly.

After her kidnappers hosed her down and forced her into the tragic looking outfit, they'd stuck her in this room and hadn't bothered her since, so she wasn't scared just really pissed.

Atleast they'd let her keep Sam's guitar. That was her anchor from the tears, having something of his, knowing that he loved her.

She sat on the cold, unclean floor holding the guitar close, just waiting.

Mercedes saw enough movies to know that people didn't kidnap you without planning on doing something terrible to you for some reason or another. so she waited as her nerves set in.

It must have been an hour or 2 later when they did. Mercedes' had drifted off into an exhausted, twitchy sleep. She didn't even realize that they entered the room until it was too late.

Mercedes screamed as they dragged her into an even smellier, dank room.  
>it was too dim to see anything but odd shapes and shadows. but she thrashed about with all her might as they put metal clasps on her arms and feet. She whimpered as tubes were connected to her body by shadowy hands.<p>

Mercedes began to hyperventilate when she heard a machine being powered up.  
>" I've got to stay calm, I need to know who's doing this and why so I could maybe change their minds?" Mercedes rationally thought to herself.<p>

"Miss holiday are you there? please , why are you doing this? is it about your ship still? you can just record me singing, shouldn't that work? Mercedes pleaded in the direction that looked most like a body.

Only silence answered as the machine was switched on, ripping a tortured scream from Mercedes.

* * *

><p>"without the coordinates, Jack, I'm sorry, but I can't locate her. theres nothing I can do but keep trying to see if theres any connection from the place that pretended to be Gobblox's bar to where they took her. they had to leave some sort of link because they used teleportation devices to leave in that sort of hurry" The Doctor blundered on not even waiting for Jack to get a word in edgewise.<p>

The Doctor and Jack paced back and forth wracking their magnificent brains for answers. while Sam sat quietly reading through the notebook that he and Mercedes shared during classes when they wanted to talk without being told off. It made him feel close to her, touching the things that she touched, it kept him connected to her.

A faint smile crossed his lips as saw the drawing of stickfigure-Mercedes kicking stickfigure-Jesse in the taint. She never forgave him for that lazy comment on her audition.

She was the strongest girl he knew. and his heart ached for her.

Sam willed her to hold on until they found her.

" where is that horrible beeping sound coming from " Jack complained.

The doctor's ears perked up "thats my fax machine, Jack!"

" you've got a fax machine ...in a spaceship?" Jack asked skeptically.

"yea who doesn't?" The Doctor replied as if Jack was being dim on purpose.

"well where is this fax machine then?"Jack said with the patience of a saint.

the Doctor located it with a triumphant " HAH!" I knew we'd find a link somehow to er something? "he continued on alot less triumphant sounding.

"well just plug it in and we'll see where it goes" Jack said impatiently.

" good idea, lets just go wander in to an unknown area" the Doctor said looking entirely unsure.

"look at it this way, Doc. we had nothing before but now we have something. we owe it to Sam to check out every avenue to find her." Jack was not taking no for an answer, he already had his guns prepped and his great coat on.

The Doctor nodded,pulling at his unkept hair"yea, yea you're right,Jack. let's go get our girl" and he hurriedly typed in the coordinates.

When the door of the Tardis opened a few minutes later, they definitely didn't expect to see a giant sign in an otherwise starkly empty looking landscape. The sign read:

_**Hello Sweetie, **_

_**you really are hopeless without me,aren't you? ;-)**_  
><em><strong>smooches,<strong>_  
><em><strong>RS<strong>_  
><em><strong>P.s you're welcome.<strong>_

"uh Doc, who the hell is RS? and what do they mean by leading us here?" Jack said irritably. He wanted to find Mercedes and fast. Sam wasn't looking too good. Jack warily took in Sam's grim looking face, the way he clutched Mercedes' bag to his chest. This wouldn't end well for whoever took Sam's girlfriend and thats for sure.

"I haven't the foggiest, Jack. but what'd they mean by "you're welcome" I don't see anything to be grateful for. they just led us to an empty room, and THEN called me hopeless. ME. Hopeless.  
>who the bloody hell is this, RS?" The Doctor wailed, babbling on a list of all the people he knew with the same initials.<p>

"is that a door?" Sam said in a flat,dry voice that was barely heard over the Doctor's yammering.

Both men stopped and turned to stare where Sam was looking. There was a faint outline of a door in the otherwise barren room. The Doctor led the way, using his screwdriver to scan as they threw the door open.

Sam pushed past him as he saw hundreds of photos covering,the stark white walls. There were picture after picture of teenagers in various stages of singing.

Sam looked over at Jack with a puzzled,concerned look on his face, as if seeking anexplanation that he wasn't sure he wanted to know, from the older man.

Jack inspected the pictures further, growing worried as he realized that some of the photos were of the same kids on different days, in various scenes.

Jack and Sam suddenly stopped. they found themselves staring at several photos of both him and Mercedes, seperately.

"Doctor, what is this?" Jack hissed,knowing instinctively that things just went from bad to worse..

The Doctor didn't answer, he simply reset the frequency on his sonic screwdriver and what they thought were photos became little snippets of video footage. various songs were being sung.

Mercedes Jones' voice carried the furthest. Sam visibly stiffened.

"It seems that Miss Holiday has been telling fibs" The Doctor replied ominously. He peered closer to the time stamps at the bottom of each film. " from the dates this has been going on for several years now, all over earth."

"we have to FIND her" Sam insisted. Jack nodded briskly, but before he had a chance to vent, another door opened, leading to another dismal looking room.

"whoever this RS person is, I'm mighty grateful to her" Jack murmured as he surveyed the new room.

"how'd you know its a woman?" Sam asked trying to take his mind off the nasty feeling he was getting as he followed Jack inside.

"well the sweetie and the smooches are quite obvious, but it was the 'hopeless without me' part that cinched the deal for me. Women are always saving the Doctor. its kind of his thing." Jacksaid not unkindly.

"HAH! I got it, they're trying to create a soundwave powered transmorphic radiation weapon. At this rate, if they get it working they'd be able to wipe out whole species without harming the planet. which I'm assuming they want." The Doctor explained as he searched through more files.

"why do they need Mercedes for then? why did they need those other kids?" Sam questioned

Jack looked up, quickly closing the file he was looking at,confirming his worst fear. Inside were detailed images of the same kids. It was definitely just photos,this time. Autopsy Photos.

He was furious and there would be hell to pay.

"Sam, they plan on using Mercedes to power the weapon. just like they used all those other innocent kids." Jack answered honestly.

A mixture of horror and pure rage flooded Sam's handsome face.

Meanwhile The Doctor finally located what he was looking put together like a present, just for him. He knew it was the work of the mystery RS. He grinned as he scanned the filesto the screwdriver .

" ooh, I bet I like you" he murmured wistfully as he read an additional filename titled "Go Get Her" which only listed coordinates within.

* * *

><p>"She's got a powerful set of lungs on her. But,we don't need her to sing to be able to activate the weapon" Captor #1 who was green,remarked wickedly, to the other 4 people in the room. "She just simply needs to scream"<p>

" apparently We lucked out. we didn't need the both of them to finish the project.. yes, she won't last out much longer but we'll have what we need by then" The thing that was once Holly Holiday announced coldly.

"once the weapon is activated, we'll wipe out earth first to cover our tracks and just in case anyone would seek vengence for our unwilling benefactor, it would take care of that as well " The miserable looking Bartender, who was the obvious mastermind, mused.

" noone will seek revenge for her, she's a nobody. while I was undercover, she barely had anyone notice her let alone avenge her untimely demise. same as that boy of hers." HorridHolly smugly detailed.

A glorious whooshing sound filled the room.

"what in the universe is that sound?" said captor #2 who was a mangy looking purple.

They all looked at each other suddenly alarmed

The Tardis' materialized with a final whoosh, that filled their ugly little hearts with dread.

"I'll grab the specimen, you ready the weapon. Prepare to leave at once" The Bartender commanded immediately,fleeing.

The Tardis door sprang open with Jack at the helm, giant gun primed. Sam came charging , holding a bat since the doctor refused him a gun. The doctor came out last pointing his sonic screwdriver.

In a flash and a blur, Jack shot the one pointing a strange device at him, the doctor followed up by deactivating it.

Sam battered the one he once knew as Miss Holiday. he didn't stop until The doctor pulled him off.

Jack chased down the remaining two. Jack neutralized the green alien easily.

But when he finally found the Bartender, he had Mercedes' unconscious body held up like a puppet.

Jack aimed his gun, as Sam and the Doctor skidded to a stop behind him.

" omg, Mercedes. oh no" Sam rushed towards her, but the Doctor held him back.

" Kill him,Jack. Just DO IT. look at her, look what he's done to her!" Sam screamed, furious that he couldn't touch her, but that monster could.

"put her down gently, and come with us. you've lost" The Doctor said calmly, as he held Sam back.

"I could rip her apart in an instant, long before you've figured out where to aim" The bartender threatened nastily.

Sam blanched as he noticed its bulging rocklike arms with its razor sharp claws, for the first time. " oh my god he's going to kill her. please just set her down, I can take her place. I'll go willingly,just let her go and leave her alone" he pleaded, his voice cracking with emotion.

He pushed the doctor off him, ignoring both Jack and The Doctor's warnings to stay back, he edged slowly towards Mercedes and the Bartender with his arms outstretched.

She hadn't moved, not once. and Sam noticed, his eyes welled up with tears, " please just leave her be, and i'll take her place"

The Bartender seemed to consider it, as tears streamed down Sam's face. Sam moved ever closer repeating the mantra of " please just leave her and i'll take her place"

Greed is a hell of a thing. and he was very greedy. The Bartender planned on snatching them both, but he'd have to lower his grasp on Mercedes to do so.

He hesitated for an instant, then lowered Mercedes' slumped form as he reached towards Sam's outstretched arms.

Jack took this opportunity to riddle his body with bullets.

He dropped Mercedes heavily to the ground, as he charged towards Jack.

Sam dived to Mercedes, clutching her oddly cold body to his warm one. He sobbed in to her matted hair,willing her to wake up

" baby I just want to see those gorgeous eyes of yours. come on baby, just open them and look at me. if you could smile too, I'd love that. you have the best smile in the world, Mercedes. just open those pretty eyes" He cradled her body in his arms, rocking back and forth, just whispering to her sweetly.

Sam didn't even look up when the Doctor crouched next to him to feel for a pulse " she's not dead,Sam, lets get her into the tardis, quick sharp" Sam looked up blearily at the Doctor, not really hearing his words.

" Sam, she's not dead, but she needs to get into the tardis, as soon as possible "The doctor repeated.

Sam stood up quickly after that, and carried Mercedes into the Tardis, refusing any help, passing Jack without a word, as he stood over the lifeless form of the Bartender.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Mercedes remained unconscious for the next few days in the Tardis medical bay. Her vitals improved but her brain waves stayed sketchy. Whatever that was done her, was almost too much for a human mind to take.

Sam refused to leave her side except to use the bathroom, and he always made it quick, just in case he missed her waking up.

He sang to her the same song over and over again. He'd planned on singing that song to her in front of glee when he'd finally asked her out, but now was as good a time as any.

Sam had planned on having the full band and Puck playing with him as he sang it, but the acoustic guitar version made it more heartfelt and personal.

He leaned down and kissed her softly as he began strumming his guitar for what would be the 20th time he'd sang this to her silent form.

_**"Once I thought that love was something I could never do**_

_**Never knew that I could feel this much**_

_**But this yearning in the deep part of my heart for you**_

_**Is more than a reaction to your touch**_

_**It's a perfect passion and I can't get enough"**_

Sam knew without a doubt that he loved her more than he'd love anyone else, and if he lost her now he'd never be the same.

_**The way you look, the way you laugh,**_  
><em><strong>The way you love with all you have,<strong>_  
><em><strong>There ain't nothing 'bout you that don't do something for me <strong>_

_**The way you kiss, The way you cry,**_  
><em><strong>The way you move when you walk by <strong>_

_**There's ain't nothing 'bout you **_  
><em><strong>That don't do something for me<strong>_

Mercedes had told him about her insecurities, about never feeling pretty enough or thin enough. she tried to play it off that it was just normal high school issues, but he could see the sadness in her eyes, and the toll it took on her. especially when even Kurt was no longer around for her to turn to. He'd wanted to kiss away all her fears that day, but that would have been weird because they were supposed to just be friends. But to him she was perfect. he wished he'd told her that when she could respond to him.

_**"In my life I've been hammered by some heavy blows **_

_**That never knocked me off my feet **_

_**All you gotta do is smile at me and down I go**_

_**And baby it's no mystery why I surrender **_

_**Girl you got everything**_

_**The way you look, the way you laugh,**_  
><em><strong>The way you love with all you have,<strong>_  
><em><strong>There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me<strong>_

_**The way you kiss, The way you cry,**_  
><em><strong>The way you move when you walk by <strong>_

_**There's ain't nothing bout you **_

_**That don't do something for me."**_

The song usually ended early, with Sam weeping, willing Mercedes to wake up, his voice breaking during the last verse.

Today he decided to quote her favorite movie to her. Everyone swore it would be Dream Girls or Glitter or something Divalicious like that, but it was really, Love Actually.

He even knew her favorite scene, she always got misty eyed during that part, even when talking about it. She refused to admit it ,of course, she was funny like that.

Sam put aside his guitar and wiped his eyes and took Mercedes little hand in his said in his very best British accent

" Without hope or agenda - Just because it's Christmas - And at Christmas you tell the truth - To me, you are perfect - And my wasted heart will love you - Until you look like this." and Sam pulled a funny face.

"That had to be the worst British accent, I've ever heard," Mercedes said her eyes still closed but a soft smile formed on the corners of her lips.

Sam sat stunned, his heart beating fast, as he grabbed her hand, "Mercedes, you're awake!" He kissed her all over her face, but she'd stopped responding again, this time it felt more like she was sleeping than any other time.

"Doctor! Jack! Mercedes woke up! she spoke to me!" Sam yelled out into the hallway, they came bustling in, checking her brain waves.

The Doctor beamed magnificently at them all,"her brain patterns have stabilized, she's going to be fine, Sam"

Sam and Jack hooted in excitement, " come on,Sammyboy, lets get you something to eat, while our girl rests here" Sam smiled at him gratefully, willing to relax because she was only sleeping.

The Doctor stayed behind still staring at the screen.

He joined Sam and Jack chatting over sandwiches, looking alot less confident " Sam, I've got some bad news for you"

Sam looked up at him, fear evident in his eyes

" Mercedes will more than likely have some short term amnesia, her mind is still very fragile, so you can't confront her with the memories, she has to remember them at her own pace. if you try to push her too fast, the pressure of it all might make her mind snap." he continued.

Sam looked stricken, his sandwich all but forgotten now.

" whatever extraction machine they used, must have done a number on her, and this is her brain protecting itself" The Doctor explained.

"how short term, Doc? i think thats what Sam is worried about" Jack asked understanding Sam's expression.

"2 maybe 3 months, at worse 6 months. I'm so sorry,Sam." The Doctor looked at him sympathically. " she wont' remember us at all either Jack, until her memory comes back, so we need to get you both home as soon as possible before she wakes up for good"

Sam held his head in his hands, staring at the table silently.  
>"so she won't even know me except for as a classmate?"<p>

"yes, I know its going to be hard, but you'll also need to keep an eye on her to see how she's coping, when the memories come back, most likely in choppy pieces at first. she'll need someone to talk to, to explain it all to her."

" I could do that, just as long as we're together, I can make it work, but how long will this amnesia last?" Sam inquired hopefully

"its most likely temporary, but I can't tell you when the memories will start to come back. it could be days or weeks or months..." The Doctor said sadly.

" or years" Sam finished a defeated look taking over. it was gone as fast as it appeared. he took a deep breath " Doctor, can you drop us off that same afternoon at the park? I'll think of an explanation as I go along"

Luckily the tardis had some clothes conviently stocked for Mercedes to be changed into. Sam and Jack did that, both being gentlemen, not looking at her womanly bits.

They quickly got her ready to be transported, although not much could be done for her hair, since none of them were hairdressers.

Sam prayed for rain.

" Sam heres my number at torchwood, and my cell number, call me any time if you need anything, I'll contact the doctor for you if you need him as well. I'll check in on you two, if thats ok?" Jack said sad that this was how it ended.

"that would be great Jack, when Mercedes gets her memory back I know she'd want to see you both. Thankyou for everything" He said confidently as he hugged both Jack and the Doctor.

They left them in a shady area in the park, near the tennis court. Mercedes barely stirred until a sudden rain shower poured down upon them. She woke up groggy, but she woke up and for that reason her first sight was of a smiling Sam.

she looked at him warily before realizing that her hair was getting soaked. " omg did I fall asleep in the park? ugh I need to call my hairdresser. I must look tragic."

Sam just kept on smiling at her. She eyed him suspiciously

"anyway thanks for waking me up,Sam. that was really nice of you. did you need a ride or something, this rain is no joke" she chattered on hoping he'd stop staring at her like that.

Sam kept grinning happily at her. He knew that she didn't remember him, but she was alive and well and that made it all okay with him. Even if it did seem to weird her out a bit.

"yea i'd love a ride, Mercedes. Thanks! by the way I think you look great" He said sweetly as he picked up her bag and his guitar and walked with her to her car.

She didn't say a word again, just kept looking at him strangely.

* * *

><p>AN: the song Sam sung is "Nothing 'bout you" by Rivers Rutherford


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_**A/N:This final chapter is dedicated to Koxie who's review made my bitter mean heart want to write to my luscious lovelies Emzjuk and Mariposafria. I love you both MADLY!**_

It had been nearly a week since that eventful day with the Doctor. Mercedes didn't remember this, but she knew that she was missing things. Like huge gaps of things. She tried to play it off as forgetfulness in front of her parents, teachers and classmates. But privately, she was sort of panicking. Was this a symptom of a brain tumor? Does she have alzheimers? Was she abducted by aliens and then mind wiped? It was almost too much for her to bare.

Whatever the case was, apparently she and Sam were now close friends. and no matter how skeptical she was of him, sincerity rolled off Sam in waves, he genuinely seemed happy to see her. Mercedes felt very comfortable with him, and she couldn't remember, for the life of her, how this came to , She was grateful for his friendship because she remembered being incredibly lonely after Kurt moved on. Sam was funny, sweet and really nice to be around.

But the way he'd look at her, now that sort of scared her. His warm green eyes, were so heavy with expectation that she couldn't help but feel a giddy sort of nervousness. Mercedes didn't know where this look of yearning was coming from, but to be honest, it could be alot worse. He could be that creepy Shane guy from her math class, who kept trying to ask her out.

On the downside,Mercedes also developed panic attacks whenever she started thinking about singing again. She didn't know where it came from, but everytime a song she liked came on and she'd turn up the radio, ready to sing along, she became seized by a gripping terror that was so palpable she could hardly breathe without pain. and as soon as she turned off the song, She'd instantly feel lighter and relieved. This was what worried her the most. Screw silly high school goings-on. If she couldn't sing anymore without feeling like dying, what was the point of it all? Not only would she have Alzheimers but she'd also be extraordinarily unhappy without her love of music. All of a sudden a brain tumor didn't sound so bad to her.

Sam seemed to always know when those anguish-filled thoughts plagued her mind. He'd appear before her with his heartrendingly brilliant smile, asking her if she wanted to get coffee after school or go to the park with him or to come over to the motel to visit his siblings and watch some dvds.

Mercedes didn't know the why's or how's but she truly appreciated the interruptions. Sam made her feel safe, as if he could

He had to warn Stevie and Stacey that Mercedes' memory was a bit foggy so she might not remember some of the things they used to do. Sam hoped that a simple,vague reason as to why this was the case, would be enough for the two little kids, but alas no.

He found himself telling them about the Tardis, Jack and The Doctor. He found relief in confessing to them the watered down version of what happened to cause Mercedes to lose her memories for awhile. and although they were only very little they knew a sad tale, when it was told.

Stacy sniffled during the appropriate bits, and Stevie, already world-weary at age 7 because of their family circumstances, silently vowed to learn all about the human brain in order to fix Mercedes. They both gave Sam consoling hugs and told him they'd help him jog her memory with gentle reminders. Surprisingly, he believed the gentle part.

So the next afternoon Mercedes came over to visit, it began a little awkward because things were different. She felt a kinship to them but couldn't remember why. and all they wanted to do was glomp her and have her spoil them rotten the way she did best. and each party kept their distance in that weird,longing way people get when they meet up with a friend they were particularly close with years ago, but no longer. The memories are still there for atleast one of you,but politely ignored.

However, true to their word,Sam's two siblings hindered, in a helpful way. Sam never got a single moment alone with Mercedes without a little boy or girl, very generously forcing her to play with their toys as they not so subtley reminded her of things she once did with them, whether real or make believe. Sam wanted to throttle them at first but Mercedes seemed to enjoy their overbearing company. her eyes twinkling with laughter as she listened to the childish banter.

When Stacey ,ever the innocent little girl, asked her oldest brother to sing a song, Mercedes and Stevie cheered him on until he agreed. Stacey winked at Stevie as she raised the volume on the song she insisted Sam sing. Sam instantly recognized the song, and beamed brightly at his siblings, knowing that Mercedes probably never heard it but would instantly love it. It was that kind of feel good song. When Sam and his siblings heard the song on the radio the same afternoon he told them about thet ill-fated adventure,they all grinned at each other knowing it was a perfect song for Mercedes.

"This songs for you,Mercedes" Sam practically yelled as he dragged his little brother and sister up to dance alongside him.

_I feel so close to you right now _

_It's a force field_

_I wear my heart upon my sleeve, _

_like a big deal _

_Your love pours down on me,_

_surrounds me like a waterfall _

_And there's no stopping us right now _

_I feel so close to you right now_

Mercedes giggled uncontrollably as all 3 evans siblings did the robot, badly, during the musical chorus. By the time Stevie and Stacie started playing air guitar to the song, Sam pulled Mercedes up to dance with him, his arms wrapped around her, as he sang the remaining verses.

_And there's no stopping us right now_

_And there's no stopping us right now_

_And there's no stopping us right now_

_I feel so close to you right now..._

Mercedes couldn't seem to stop grinning. Sam whirled her around,pulling her closer, laughing all the while as he sang. At that moment Mercedes, wanted to kiss him. and not a friendly affectionate kiss. she wanted to kiss him good and proper. but that was strange wasn't it? he's her friend and honestly a bit out of her league, she reasoned as she fought the strange urge. it felt like deja vu, him singing and her wanting to snog his face off. but that never happened did it? her head started to hurt then, her brain feeling like the pulses would burst her skull open.

Visibly shaken,Mercedes pulled away from Sam, moving to sit at the foot of the nearest bed.

"I don't feel so good. my head is pounding" she announced as Sam moved towards her,concern etched on his face.  
>"hold on i'll get you some aspirin and water" He said as he bounded towards the kitchen area. "Stevie, can you lower the volume?"<p>

Stevie silently obliged, both children also looked perplexed. as if maybe this was their fault. as Sam came back with the water and pills, Stacy quietly asked him if they did something wrong. Sam kissedher forehead and said not to worry people get headaches all the time.

" I think I should go" Mercedes says abruptly, feeling very out of sorts.  
>"wait, we'll take you, you shouldn't drive if you're not feeling well" Sam reasoned.<br>"I'm feeling better. the aspirin helped,thanks!" She replied quickly "and I think I just want to be alone right now. crazy thoughts are in my head. I need some fresh air"She rushed on, gathering her stuff, kissing the kids, backing away pointedly as Sam walked towards her, confused at her behavior.

"see you later,Sam" she said as she slammed the door shut, and legged it to her car. She needed to get home desperately to have a cry.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed with Mercedes out sick from school. Her parents were very worried, from the moment she came back from visiting Sam,she had a roasting fever. They wanted to drag her to the hospital but she refused. ususally they would have ignored her and took her anyway but the look of pure terror in her eyes,made them think twice.<p>

Mercedes cried nonstop every day. It led to her mother holding her each night, as she woke up screaming, clawing her way out of that relentless prison.  
>Being tortured over and over again, each time she closed her eyes. It was as if the pain that wrenched her insides, from that horrid machine,never left her.<br>She remembered most of it. She remembered savagely, Holly Not at all a Holiday, and her minions. and The pain. oh the Pain. and The Darkness that seemed neverending. and finally She remembered Sam singing. and Sam crying.

Mercedes shut it all off as soon as she remembered those sobs. She couldn't take anymore than that. She didn't want to remember anything else. what if it was worse than that soul searing machine? She clung to her Mother tighter, soaking in all her maternal security and protection. She didn't want to remember whatever it was that had Sam crying like that. It couldn't be good. but it still haunted her.

* * *

><p>Sam was worried. Maybe Stacy was right, perhaps they did push her too hard to remember. He tried calling her cell but all he got was her voicemail. none of the other Glee members seemed to know either. So by Tuesday afternoon he went to visit her at home, only to be stopped at the front door, by her father, looking particularly haggard.<p>

Mr Jones sighed. " I thought we'd be seeing you soon. but I'm sorry you can't see her,Sam. she's sick"

" Wh-whats wrong with her? maybe I could help. I'm really helpful" Sam hurriedly blurted out, thinking of how he sang and talked to her until she woke up in the Tardis.

"Not this time,son. I think she needs to fight whatevers ailing her on her own this time" Her father said sagely, not realizing the truth in his words.

Sam left but came back the next day and the next, each time turned away with a sympathetic look.

On Thursday night,Her father finally convinced her to take something to help her sleep, but this time Mercedes couldn't countrol her memories once she was out for the count. The events of that day rewound itself completely, slowly but surely.

She remembered The Doctor and Jack. She remembered Sam singing again, but this time he wasn't crying. He was happy. and he was kissing her. she was kissing him. She remembered him quoting her favorite romantic comedy and her falling in love with him all over again because of it.

When Mercedes woke up friday morning, her fever was gone, and she wasn't screaming. she woke with a smile on her face, and a little pep in her step. She had to let Sam know that she knew. That she knew that he loved her as she loved him.

she needed to thank him, for holding on for the both of them. for rescuing her, when she'd given herself up for dead. for showing her that her belief in him wasn't in vain. and she knew just how do that.

After not being in school all morning because her parents didn't feel she was up for it just yet, she finally convinced them to let her go to glee club. Seeing Sam sitting alone towards the far end of the room, Her heart skipped a beat. He beamed at her as she entered the room. Relief evident on his face. She grinned back at him and spoke quietly to Mr Shuester, giving him the note from her parents for her absence.

Before she took her seat,Mercedes stood in front of the class and announced "I have a song I want to sing , its a little different from my other songs"Mr Schue smiled at her "well then sing it,Miss Jones".

As the band started playing the opening chords to James Morrison's "Won't let you go", Mercedes looked at Sam and said "this songs for you. Thankyou for not letting me go."

_When it's black,_  
><em>Take a little time to hold yourself,<em>  
><em>Take a little time to feel around,<em>  
><em>Before it's gone,<em>

_You won't let go,_  
><em>But you still keep on falling down,<em>  
><em>Remember how you saved me now,<em>  
><em>From all of my wrongs yeah,<em>

_If there's love just feel it,_  
><em>If there's life we'll see it,<em>  
><em>This is no time to be alone, alone, yeah,<em>  
><em>I, wont let you go,<em>

_Say those words,_  
><em>Say those words like there's nothing else,<em>  
><em>Close your eyes and you might believe,<em>  
><em>That there is some way out yeah,<em>

_Open up,_  
><em>Open up your heart to me now,<em>  
><em>Let it all come pouring out,<em>  
><em>Theres nothing I can't take,<em>

_If there's love just feel it,_  
><em>And if there's life we'll see it,<em>  
><em>This ain't no time to be alone, alone,<em>

_yeah I, wont let you go,_

_If your sky is falling,_  
><em>Just take my hand and hold it,<em>  
><em>You don't have to be alone, alone, yeah,<em>  
><em>I, won't let you go,<em>

_And if you feel the fading of the light,_  
><em>And you're too weak to carry on the fight,<em>  
><em>And all your friends that you count on have disappeared,<em>  
><em>I'll be here, not gone, forever, holding on, Oh,<em>

_If there's love just feel it,_  
><em>And if there's life we'll see it,<em>  
><em>This ain't no time to be alone, alone, yeah,<em>  
><em>I, wont let you go,<em>

_If your sky is falling,_  
><em>Just take my hand and hold it,<em>  
><em>You don't have to be alone, alone, yeah,<em>  
><em>I won't let you go,<em>

As the room erupted with applause and discreetly wiped tears, Mercedes walked to where Sam sat looking up at her in wonder.

"Hi."  
>"Hi yourself"<br>"Wanna makeout?" she gave him a cheeky,shy smile.

"'hell to the yes" he answered smiling, faux sassy and every bit relieved.

Mercedes moved that little inch closer to him, nervous but determined as he put his hands on both sides of her waist. When they kissed (finally) it was a thing of beauty. and the wolfwhistles and catcalls only made it better.

"and here I was, worried to death, that you two, weren't getting on" Jack teased as he sauntered in the classroom.

"JACK!" Sam and Mercedes ran to engulf him in hugs and kisses, ignoring the quizzical looks of everyone else.  
>"who in the hot-old-guy, hell is that? Santana whispered to Brittney as she watched the lovefest.<br>"Mark Harmon's son?" Britney responded in her beatific way.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: the first song was Calvin Harris' feel so close"_**  
><strong><em>The second song, was the live version from Radio one with Fearne Cotton of James Morrison's " won't let you go"... but also see the official video, because its my heart!<em>**  
><strong><em>Honestly doesn't NCIS' Mark Harmon look like he could be Captain Jack's dad? anyway thanks for reading. <em>**

**_I heart You so hard right now you don't even know._**


End file.
